


Story Telling Moment

by Themisto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, SteveTonyFest, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the <a href="http://stevetonyfest.tumblr.com/">SteveTony Gift Exchange</a>. This is my gift for <a href="http://tmblr.co/mvCOV0t5X3cg74KF7MjeF6A">myotherpatronusisatardis</a>, who requested fluffy superfamily with EMH!Tony/AA!Steve and Peter.<br/>Posted on  <a href="https://eegie.tumblr.com/post/123237892473">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Telling Moment

  



End file.
